Iron Man: Lantern Adventures
by HVulpes2.0
Summary: This is an Omake, a possible fic which I or others may continue with my permission. Tony and some other receive visits from some special rings with awesome powers. How will this effect Tony's Life, his adventures or his armours?


Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of DC Comics, Time Warner and Marvel Comics. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Iron Man:Armoured Adventure or Green Lantern Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Iron Man: Lantern Adventures

Part One

Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man, had the Stark Building under watch as he tried to figure out what it's CEO Obadah Stane was doing with the company Tony's father had created. He was in the armored battle suit which had had built all that time ago, back when Howard Stark was still alive. It served a second purpose now as it keep his damaged heart working with continued recharging of the plate in his chest.

Taking note the security of the building had noticed Tony outside the building, it was the signal for the young sixteen year old to leave the area. Tony started to talk in the suit, back to his armory where his best friend James "Rhodey" Rhodes was using the remote hook up to monitor the young suited hero.

"Why do you think all of those security guys are so worried about me?" asked Tony as he joked with his friend, as they both know the answer.

"It's either because you bring trouble or their boss wants the suit no matter what. You have the know what I'm going to tell you next, right?"

"Be careful, don't take any risks, if it gets dangerous it's time to run? Not exactly my way of doing things? So where's Pepper? I figure she would have gotten to the Armory by now. You don't think she's in any trouble... again?" asked Tony, noting his speed speaking female friend was known for diving without looking at the sharks in the pool.

"No, she just doing a little shopping. Seems like a good day for it, since everything looks quiet..." like a vocal jinx caused by Rhodey's words, something started to streak towards the flying man of iron.

"What the heck?" asked Tony as he tried to get into a better position, but the small object seemed to be able to adapt to his every move. Tony then prepared to fire his repulsers.

"Okay, got this thing in my sights. Do you have anything on it, Rhodey?"

"It looks like... a green ring ? Think it could be one of the Makluan Rings coming after you for discovering the other ones ? "

"Not sure, I'm going to stop and see what it."

"Tony, No! You know nothing about it!"

But Tony stopped in midair for the moment, and the green light stopped in front of him revealing the green ring. Then Tony could hear someone speaking to him. It began, "Tony Stark, you have the ability to overcome great fear. You have been selected to become a member of the Green Lantern Corp and wear this power ring."

"Okay, what's the Green Lantern Corp? And why would I want to join?" asked Tony as he was talking to an inanimate object.

"The Green Lantern Corp is an intergalactic police force devoted to law and order. The members of this order are given the power rings which has the power to make thoughts reality with multiple power applications. It is also the most powerful energy source in the universe. The limits are based on the imagination of the user as well as their internal willpower, as well as another factor not revealed to non-users." said the ring, or what seemed to be coming from the ring. Tony was guessing it was some kind of telepathy, which spoke to the power of the ring.

"Why haven't I heard of the Green Lantern Corp before? Shouldn't they be a little more well known if they are intergalactic police force?"

"This ring fell through a dimensional rift. In all likelihood, there are no Green Lanterns in this dimension. Which is why it is important to recruit a new member in order to rebirth the Corp. Please accept this ring, Anthony Stark of Earth." the mind of the ring entered the mind of the hero as Tony thought things over.

"How do I know that your mind is not going to over power my mind?"

"This ring has no mind. This ring has an advance user interface with semi-sentiant abilities, but it can not use it's power with out a true sentiant mind and will to focus the abilities of the ring. The ring is under the command of the user, save for the commands of the creators of the ring known as the Guardians of the Universe. Only they are allow to override the commands of the user. As there is no Green Lantern Corps in this universe, there is likely a lack of Guardians as well."

Pros and cons ran across the mind of hero from being a slave to the rings mind to being able to construct new types of armour with his mind. He tried to find a logical course of action, but it came down to gut reactions. The urge to have the power to right the wrongs in his life, like Stane or the Mandarin. So with some hesitation he saw, "I accept!"

The ring slipped on his right ring finger, as it some how removed the armour in that section before returning the armour back to it's position once the ring was underneath. For a moment Tony faced his worse fear... standing frozen as hundreds of people were suffering and dying by the hands of supervillains. People like Pepper, Rhodey and... his father. Fear rushed his mind as angry also rose within him, he had to do something.

"I have to move, I have to protect them, I have to stop those villains!" cried out Tony as he tried to move. His desire to do something grew till it burst from him with green light which took the shape of his armour, he could move as he rose into the air for an attack. Repulsers fired at the villains as they burst in flares of yellow, as the people he cared about rose alright in shades of violet and indigo.

It was then he was back into his normal universe with a green glow surrounding him, the ring starting to talk to him, "To use the ring one must overcome their fears, which also allows one to defeat the yellow impurity."

"Yellow Impurity? What the heck is that?"

"The yellow impurity is the inability of the green power ring to effects things the shade of fear, or yellow in chromatic terms."

"Okay, so the rings useless against yellow. Kinda a major weakness, isn't it?"

"The ring is weak against yellow only for rookies who have not defeated their greatest fears, once the most powerful fears are beaten one is able to effect the yellow fear wavelength."

"So the colour yellow is fear, are all colours linked with emotions or something?"

"Each colour is part of the emotion spectrum. Rage, Greed, Fear, Willpower, Hope, Compassion, Love. Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, Violet. Data has been collected recently dealing with these colours and their respective corps."

"So there are more then one Corp. Do you think that anyone of them made it to this universe?"

Elsewhere...

Two more rings had made it to this universe. They had hunted for those best to wield them and recreate their respective corp formation. The first was the Yellow Lantern Corp ring, the ring of Fear. The users of this ring was not one who had the power to feel great fear, but holds the power to inspire great fear into other people. A ring for terrorist who brought tyranny to the masses.

It looked at the collections of villains and criminals in the world for one which would be best to dominate the universe. The one it chose was Gene Khan, the young man who had taken the name of the Mandarin, wielder of the Makluhan rings. The addition of this new, unknown ring which offered unlimited power as long as it caused fear in others were irresistible for the ruler of the Tongs. A glow the shade of amber surrounded the mystical Mandarin armour, before being fused into it's construction with the shade of brilliant gold trimed with black.

The second ring was the one of violet love, which was seeking someone with the great potential for love. Someone with a hole in their heart which would need to be filled by the power of the violet light. It had found Patricia "Pepper" Potts, a woman capable of great love as well as the need to protect those she loved. Also she wouldn't mind hvae some cool superpowers too. So it had gone to her as it hoped to convince her to accept the ring.

In the past, the previous version of the corp known as the Star Sapphires had been corrupted by the dark side of love. It had taken woman and bent them to their twisted will. To combat this, the ring had to be willingly accepted by the recruit. It was a tough sell to Pepper, until the ring suggested it could help in protecting her father as well as Tony. Once it had gained permission, it slipped on her finger and transformed her clothes to the uniform of the Star Sapphire Corp.

"Um, you don't have anything less revealing. You're showing off too much skin and you're kind making me look trashy." said Pepper as she looked at the plunging neckline and thong like bottoms of the uniform. This was soon replaced by a full body, yet form hugging body suit.

"Better... less embarassing and less like to cause my dad to have a heart attack."

Bakc with Tony...

"Okay ring, I guess, tell me about the applications of the rings power. And can you patch it into the communication system so Rhodey can hear it too. Best get a second opinion." said Tony as he talked to the ring as he flew around the city.

"Most, if not all, Power Rings work in similar ways while holding specialized individual powers. A Power Ring can affect and use the fundemental forces of the universe including the electro-magnetic spectrum as well as gravity and kinetic forces. A Power Ring can also create fields of force from the power of will bound by the user's desires, knowledge, skills and imagination.

The Power Ring can also project mutiple types of energy or weapons to project said energy. It can create a force field, or create objects out of the green light as long as they have the strength of will needed. Energy, force fields and constructs are usually green due to the main chromatic properties of Willpower in the Emotional Spectrum.

The ring can also allow the user to phase through matter including options like dissembling their own molecular structure. They can replay all environments known in memory banks, where one can watch but not effect outcome. User can refract light allowing for invisiblity for both user and/or ring. The ring can absorb and store energy, such energy does not charge the ring. Ring also allows for flight by manipulation of gravational forces, speed of flight reaching Mach 10 in an atmosphere for user. User can tow others in a bubble at twice the speed of sound. In space, a Lantern can reach eighty percent the speed of light in normal space. Lanterns can also travel by way of wormholes and space warps created by the ring, time travel is also possible but the further in the future one goes the more will it takes..

Ring has regenerative abilities, based on user's knowledge. Ring can scan the Electromagnetic spectrum, and other detective methods based on user's imagination save for magical effects like clairvoyance. Ring contains the collective information of the corp, based on knowledge gained from other rings and/or other Green Lanterns. Also listed is the complete adventures of the Green Lantern Corps and this mission statements. Ring can also act as a universal translator, translating virtually every language know in the universe or at least able to decipher it given time. Frame of reference may cause trouble, example being Lantern Rot Lop Fan who has no form of sight and therfore know knowledge of light or colour. Ring can generate a uniform for user, including a basic uniform, but all uniforms can be altered for the needs and desires of the Lantern. Power Rings can create duplicate rings with all of the qualities and capablitiles of this Power Ring. Power Rings can make Emergency and homing beacons.

Rings are also capable of mind manipulation. However, this power risk catastrophy of brain damage if missed used. Memories can be erased by Lantern in emergencies. Part of Lantern's training is defence from mental attacks. Ring can also beam information from ring user to another being. Ring can create a pocket dimension as either a prison or storage for lantern, in two different dimension as expected. Your Lantern Battery is in such a dimension, which you can pull out as desire and as needed to recharge the ring. Rings can be programmed with security protocols as well as with preset commands. Thoughts can be relayed by ring and objects can be moved by levitation based on gravitational control.

Weakness include Mental Instability Protocols, Yellow Impurity, Recharge Protocol and Vibrational Interference." said the ring as it finished the report.

"Tony, that ring has to be the most power object... or weapon in the universe and it's not the only one of it's kind. You said there were rings based on rage, greed and terror out there. What happens if those rings reach people who are willing to use them? Normally, I might tell you to dump the ring or even destroy it... but if those other colour rings are out there, I think it might be a good idea to keep it. But this ring is going to cause me all sorts of nightmares due to the level of power it has. Or could have with you at the controls." said Rhodey as he replied on the comm of the Iron Man suit.

"Ring remind me to ask for full reports on everything involving the other power rings. I don't want nasty surprised it pop up when I meet another ring user if one of these rings have made it to this world by another dimensional rift. I think I can make use of this, perhaps adapt some of my armor using the data from the ring. No offence ring, but I like a layer of metal between my butt and trouble.

I does give me a lot to think about for my next armor design. Access to alien technologies and materials would be interesting, I might be able to find this universe version of stubstances or technologies from the other universe. Still it might be best if I regroup and figure things out back at the armory, right Rhodey?" said Tony as he moved out for his secret foundry.

"I think that might be a good idea. I want a good look at that right, plus I want to make sure you're not doing anything stupid. You tend to have problems looking at the flaws in your own equipment, I had to see what happens if the ring helps you bite off something which you can chew. I want to make sure your head is screwed on tight so if you don't make some kind of big mistake. Like Technovore." said James Rhodes as he pointed out the computer virus which Tony had made, which had invaded nanobots to become a major threat.

"Let me guess, you're have a nightmare flash of Technovore devouring the ring and becoming all powerful. I think if the people who made the rings could figure out how to turn pure willpower, or any other emotion, into an energy force... well, I bet they could figure out nanobots and computer viruses. It is something to look into, in case one of those other rings get to the virus. I bet the Orange 'Light' of Avarice would fit with Technovore's desire to cosume all technology and information. That is if Stane's power hunger doesn't attract it to him first. I would love to see the two of the slug it out together if it was not for the fact it could massive harm to others. Even Stane getting his butt handed to him is not worth the price if people are injured. Fortunately, Technovore has been destroyed. So it looks like Stane would get the ring by default." said Tony to his best friend, even as an image of such a fight occuring between the two of them.

"Wonder how all of those emotions work with their rings? I can unstand feeling intense emotions like rage or love. Greed, compassion, and hope also make sense in a way. But how does fear work, wouldn't a coward get the ring? Why would they be a threat?" asked the black young man monitoring the suit back at the lab.

"I think it's like a bully. They can cause fear in other people and can be seen as a threat in that way, but they are also usually cowards when force to go against a stronger opponent. So I can see the ring gathering the fear of other people to power itself, as this would make the most sense if it is a danger to others. Bet it has a power to freak people out so it feeds the ring more fear.

Also kinda makes sense why it negates the willpower ring, since being afraid has the ability to make one loose all willpower. Makes me wonder the relationship between the other rings, whether it effects the use or power of the different power rings. Wait, preparing to enter the armory." said Tony as he dropped down a passage he had made to enter and exit the Armory without drawing unwanted attention. He did have an identity to protect from the forces of evil.

In the Armory, Tony left his suit and entered his work area which was holding his black friend standing with his arms crossed. Rhodey moved up to him and looked deeply into Tony's eyes. His opened wide for some reason that Tony didn't know, until Rhodey spoke, "Tony, when did you have Green Eyes? Green Glowing Eyes ?"

Mr. Stark moved to the screen as he looked at his muted reflection in them, noticing the glowing green eyes he had. Instantly he asked the ring, "Ring, is it normal for my eyes to glow green like this?"

"Eyes usually glow green when a Lantern is fully charged with energy. Decrease in intensity of the eye 'glow' can indicate a drop in ring power levels." said the ring to Tony's mind.

"So the eyes' glowing trick is kinda like a power gauge. Loose the glow and you need a recharge. Wonder if there is a way to subpress it." said Tony as his eyes returned to their normal colour again, giving him a huge relief in the matter.

"That's one way to know when your batteries are low. Not sure how effect it is, unless the aliens which created it could see their own eyeballs. Which I guess is possible. So where is this..." started Rhodey before the sensors started to erupt with alarms.

They rushed the to the computers as they looked at what was causing them to go off. Tony spoke first, "Something is coming fast to the factory above us. It's streaking so much, the warming systems think it's a missile or something. But it's zig-zagging to fast to be most conventional missiles, plus it has a major energy reading which the computer is having trouble identifing.

My three guesses on this thing is either it's the Living Laser, the Mandarin or another ring user who some how has tracked me down here. Time to test out what this ring can do. Ring, Armor me up." said Tony as he was covered with green energy which formed into a glowing green replica of his usual Iron Man suit. Preparing to use the repulsers duplicated by the ring, he was shocked when the doors opened to reveal a being in purple or more precisely, Violet.

"Tony, YouAreNotGoingToBelieve... WhatA Minute? WhereDidYouGetTheGreenArmour?" asked Piper, in a suit of violet and white. With a violet ring on her finger.


End file.
